


Who Ate My Pie?

by kim67TFW



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angry Dean Winchester, Castiel in the Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Castiel is Jack Kline's Parent, Confessions, Cute Jack Kline, Dean Winchester is Jack Kline's Parent, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Family meeting, Implied Sexual Content, Implied Top Castiel, Implied Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, Investigations, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Pie, Punishments, Sam Winchester is Jack Kline's Parent, implied bottom dean winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:22:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27140014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kim67TFW/pseuds/kim67TFW
Summary: Dean holds an urgent family interrogation.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 60





	Who Ate My Pie?

"Good afternoon, you're all gathered here to answer one question... Who ate my pie?"

Sam, Cas and Jack were seated at the dining table in the kitchen of the Bunker. Dean was standing with his arms crossed, looking sternly at them as they were bowing their heads, not wanting to look Dean in the eyes. 

"Well?" Dean lifted his right palm out.

Sam, Cas and Jack took one glance at each other and bowed their heads again. 

Dean nodded, knowing that they weren't going to crack soon, "Alright I know exactly what I'm going to do. Since none of you are speaking up, Sam, I'm taking away all WiFi materials from you. Jack, no more nougats for you from now on and Cas..." Dean paused to think, "No sex for 2 weeks."

Everyone, besides Dean, gasped.

"Yeah, that's right. If I'm deprived of something extremely important to me, that means that all of you have to be deprived of something important too," Dean pointed his fingers at them.

Cas spoke up, "Dean, you can't possibly-"

"Hell yeah I'm serious. Now I'm gonna ask one last time. Who. Ate. My. Pie?"

"Alright it was me!" Jack admitted loudly and he put his head in his hands.

Everyone was looking at him, surprised at his confession.

Jack explained, "I wanted to know what's so special about pie, since you talk so dearly about it and when I tried it, I couldn't get enough. BUT I have been reading up on some pie recipes, so maybe I can make you one?" Jack looked up at Dean with his puppy eyes. 

Dean cursed to himself, knowing that Jack had a valid excuse and his puppy eyes were having a major affect on Dean.

The older Winchester shook his head, "Well then Jack, you're grounded from hunting for a month." Before Jack could whine, Dean continued, "And you will bake that pie for me. As for you two." He pointed to Sam and Cas, "Since you forbid to confess, this place needs cleaning ASAP. Now hop to it."

Everyone else groaned and mumbled under their breaths as they got up to obey.

Dean triumphantly headed to his room to listen to his music and surround himself with pride for still being the one in charge. Since everyone knew he was a slut for being Cas's bitch in the bedroom.


End file.
